Kagura Mikazuchi
Introduction Kagura Mikazuchi (カグラ・ミカヅチ Kagura Mikazuchi) is the strongest Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild. She is the younger sister of the deceased Simon. She is currently a fighter in the Alliance's 1st Division. Personality History (Fairy Tail Manga) Five World War Prologue Summit Invasion Arc Kagura accompanied her Guild Master Renia Mikazuchi along her fellow Guild Mate Millianna to the Five Summit as her Bodyguards. When she got their she met her Adopted sister Erza Scarlet and introduce her to her Guild Master and Adopted Mother Renia who found her and trained her after the attack the on Rosemary Village. During the attack the summit she was order her Guild Master to help to fight the invaders. She Along Erza, Ichigo Kurosaki, Samui and Atsui. Post-Invasion Arc Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Worth Woodsea Arc March On, Allied Forces Mercurius Prison Break Arc Anemones Plains Arc Relationships Alliance Acts Of Order Ichigo Kurosaki 1st Division Roronoa Zoro Kagura first Roronoa Zoro after the battle of Worth Woodsea, Sanji Millianna 5th Division Erza Scarlet Naruto Uzumaki Intelligence Division Mavis Vermillion Kisuke Urahara Defence Division Silver Rayleigh Coalition Powers and Abilities Magic Gravity Change (重力変化 Jūryoku Henka): A form of Magic which allows Kagura to manipulate the gravity affecting her target, which can either be herself or the enemy. Physical Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kagura employs swordsmanship as the main element of her fighting style, resolving to use her Magic only when forced to. Kagura utilizes a unique swordplay, seeing as to perform her attacks, she doesn't even have to unsheathe her blade as she employs the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata), which allows her to slash enemies with a still sheathed weapon. * Slashing Form (〝斬〟の方 Zan no Kata): Kagura lunges at her opponent with her sword prepared to strike and slashes at a very high speed. This pose increases Kagura's slashing power, allowing her to cut through and spread out Mangestu Hidden Mist Justu. * Strong Form (〝剛〟の方 Gō no Kata): Kagura adapts a stabbing stance while coming at the target. This pose increases the impact power of her sword. The force of the impact is strong enough to destroy the ground. * Long Form * Power Form * Speed Form Haki After the loss of her beloved sword, Archenemy, the shock of such an incident surprisingly awakened Haki in Kagura. After training for an extensive period with Mifune, Silvers Rayleigh and Isshin Kurosaki, Kagura returned to battle with Haki, becoming much more of a powerful fighter in the process. Armament Haki Currently, Kagura has shown the ability to use Armament Haki, allowing her to manifest her will into weapons to bypass forms of intangibility such as Mangetsu Hozuki's Clan Ninjutsu. 'Equipment' 'Archenmey' 'Training Sword' Trivia -Kagura is the first character in the Five Worlds War series to develop powers from another universe: She is the first character outside of the One Piece universe to awaken Haki, as well as the first Fairy Tail character to awaken Haki. Category:Mermaid Heel Category:1st Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Haki Users